THIS is my new school?
by GlompsATon
Summary: There was a new ninja school in konoha and you were a ninja and it is only natural you want to train and get strunger without possible death. So yeah you enrolled and today is your first day. Good luck...you'll need it...(crackfic, OCs, OOCness, reader insert (either gender) and no pairing)


**A/N: hi im FreeHugs! my first fic! whoo!**

**Re: thank you to "Guest" for informing me that i neglected to do paragraph form. I was very excited and was actually copy pasting from my note pad to the site on my phone.**

You weren't really 'excited' about this but you were happy and knew it was a big deal. Your *insert guardian* thought it'd be good for you to go here and sense it would help you with ninja skills you were ok with it. You were sure to make friends here...right? 'Oh stop worrying' you thought. 'This school was fairly new so there's sure to be other new kids.' You began wondering the time...to bad your watch broke...you were now at the school...it looked fairly good...but...something was...off.

You were now almost in the school and the only living thing you saw was a rather large dog sleeping near a window...best not to disturb it...you slowly walked to the door and opened it. You looked down the halls and saw no one...at first glance that is...you look again and saw a girl with long light blue hair that almost touched her knee. You walked up to her and were about to tap her shoulder when you heard her shout in a rather annoyed tone "YEAH I'M COMIN'!" And rush off carrying something under her arm. You stand there for a second before deciding to go the way you watched her run. Again...the off feeling...still no one around...were you early? You looked around and saw another odd thing...not one clock yet.

You heard voices...as you walked they got louder...you saw the girl again...she was now walking to a door. 'Might as well get directions' you figured as you approached the door she was now entering. As you opened the door it seemed normal enough...you first noticed a girl with dark blue hair and a hoodie that was doodling a name in her note book. Across from her was a boy with black hair that resembled a ducks butt was reading a book seeming to try and help her study. Then you turned your head and saw a boy with his noes in a book and a girl's arms snaked around him from behind. That seemed normal still.

You turned your head again and saw a boy floating in the air armed with water balloons...he then threw one at the book-boy and broke into laughter, "TAKE THAT BOOKWORM!" The boy didn't even respond. "YOUR SO BOOOORING!" the flying boy groaned. "Shut it Peter Pan. Don't be jealous." Said Peter Pan responded with "HEY! I TOLD YOU! I'm not jealous! I have V!" He then pouted. The girl you remember following was standing on a desk putting a clock on a wallpaper then said, "We know Cybe...we kn-" she was cut off by a water balloon which she avoided but the clock didn't. She dead panned, "We're running out of clocks dude." This Peter Pan...Cybe...whatever replied with a simple "Then stop dodging."

By now you were even more curious as to why there were no teachers. Really...who leaves THESE kinds of kids alone? You now noticed a girl with CAT EARS throwing kunais at a tree from a window...next to her was a girl that was biting the arm of a boy in an orange and black jumpsuit...What the heck? You then felt someone tug at your sleeve and looked at the girl standing next to you. She was now writing something on a piece of paper and held it up. The paper said "hello. I am Sheena. How are you?" You read it and figured she was mute or something, "hi I'm (f/n) and good you?" Sheena was writing something when the blue haired girl came over "make a friend, Sheena?" Sheena nodded and held a piece of paper to you saying, "I'm well."

The blue haired girl said, "hey, what brings ya here?" Was that right? Did she not even care to ask your name or even to say 'Welcome'? You shrugged off the thought and said, "Well I'm here to improve my skills." She didn't even think a half second before saying, "Jeez." And she called out to someone, "YO NAMI! Some (guy/girl) wants a fight!"the girl that had her arms around the bookworm unlinked her arms from him, kissed his cheek(which made Cybe gag) and headed your direction , "A fight with me, Lace?" The blue haired girl, Lace apparently, shrugged, "Don't think anyone else really wants to fight right now...Hinata's fawning over Sasuke, Sasuke is helping her study, I've never even seen Junichi fight but he's stuck in a book anyway, Cybe's being Cybe, Kerra's all stab-happy, Naruto's being eaten and Kimi's eating him, Kaori went to get a new clock, and a popcicle, sense I got the last one and I'm catching up with Sheena so your it."

The girl you decided must be 'Nami' responded with a raised eyebrow, "So you don't think what I was doing was important?" "You were bored out of your mind, clinging Junichi." Nami was about to protest when you decided to say, "I'm not looking to fight actually...I REALLY don't wanna get in trouble on my first day." Both the girls stared at you like you just yelled 'PURPLE PICKLES!'...after an awkward silence Lace said, "By who exactly? The non-existent teachers?"

Ok...that explained pretty much everything except, "Why aren't there teachers here?" Both shrugged...you dragged your eyes around the room and saw the kid previously being eaten was not there...nor was his eater...just as you noticed that something tackled you from behind...needless to say you fell...you looked over your shoulder and saw the seemingly cannablistic girl basically sitting on you "hi wanna donate to the blood drive?" ...you mulled it over and decided why not, "Sure for what hospital?" She then gave you an innocent look and you notice she has fangs now...those weren't there before, "The one that feeds hungry vampires."

This didn't seem safe anymore... "uh maybe another time." She pouted and stood up. The boy in the orange and black jumpsuit helped you up, "Sorry bout kimi...she does that..." you responded with, "Its ok...I think..." Kimi then said "NARU-CHAN!" and pounced on jumpsuit dude and began nomming on his shoulder as he stood up. 'So now there are nekos, vampires and ninjas at this NINJA school...wait...where did Sheena go?' You looked around saw her hiding under a teacher desk. 'And fraidy cats too'...you looked around once more...Nami was back to hugging the bookworm who you figured was junichi, Cybe was filling up water balloons, Kimi was trying to eat...uh...Naru-chan?

Tthe kunia throwing neko was now stabbing trees outside, the pair of studiers hadn't even noticed anything, Lace was comforting Sheena, and a girl walked in with a popsicle and a clock saying, "Got one." '...well...this is just...too-' before you could finish that thought the wall was busted down by the giant dog you saw earlier and how odd a boy was riding it. That was the last straw there was no way on earth you could attend this place. No one even noticed that you practically ran at the site of the crumbling wall nor did they seem to notice that the wall was even crumbled as they continued what they were doing.


End file.
